


your eyes look like coming home

by bubblelaureno



Series: Femslash February 2021 [6]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblelaureno/pseuds/bubblelaureno
Summary: Alecto meets Marisol after a long flight and 4 weeks apartThis is also for Day 11 of Femslash February.
Relationships: Marisol/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: Femslash February 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137680
Kudos: 2





	your eyes look like coming home

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going through multiple sets of prompt lists, and not following those overly strictly so oneshots are definitely a bit random when they appear.

Alecto taps her foot as she waits at the gate for Marisol. Her plane was due 15 minutes ago, and she was excited to see her again. They had done long distance for 4 weeks as Marisol had to visit her grandparents and extended family in Madrid, and Alecto had done her yearly visit to her dad’s side of the family in Toronto. She usually spent the summer in Canada, it was strange to have spent only 2 weeks there this time. Due to her leaving two weeks before Marisol and returning just after her girlfriend had come back,they had been apart for four weeks, which was the longest time they had been separated since Love Island. _This will definitely be a surprise. She has absolutely no idea you planned on doing this. Along with the little gifts you’ve brought back._

She notices a flurry of movement from the gate, and looks up. She scans the approaching crowds for Marisol’s head and stands up. She stretches up on her tip toes while cursing being so short. Being 5’0 regularly had downsides, especially the not being able to find people in crowds one. When she was dating Sophie it wasn’t so much of an issue, as Sophie was 5’10, and had a considerable chunk of height on her. 

The crowd starts to get less congested, and through a gap, she can see Marisol’s long hair. She moves forward slightly, careful to not get lost in the crowd and runs over to Marisol. Without thinking, she wraps her in a tight hug and grins. She breathes in the fruity scent and closes her eyes. Just one simple perfume can be missed, she was so relieved to be with Marisol again. She associates Marisol with the spiky fruit. She wants to hold on forever but lets go, unable to stop smiling.

Marisol watches her with wonder, the shock clear on her face. 

“Surprise! I was always planning to meet you, can’t be apart for much longer after all. How was your flight?” Alecto feels slightly breathless from the running and her heart is beating fast in her chest. She’s aware her words rushed out in a sudden burst, but was unable to collect them together and express herself in a calm manner. 

“It was definitely a surprise, that’s for sure. How did you work it out? It’s nice to see you though. With time zone gaps, I did miss you. I’ve definitely been struggling more sleep wise. I haven’t seen my siblings in ages either, being teased about having ‘heart eyes’ was hardly fun. You’ve turned me into a slight sap, but I’m fine with it, as it’s you. You’re really special, you know…” Marisol’s eyes turn slightly misty as she speaks, a soft smile grows on her face. _She does appear far softer with you. It’s cool to have that much of an impact on someone._

“I pieced together your social media posts, you don’t really use it that often so it wasn’t that difficult to do. I’m pretty good at surprising people, anyway,” she finds it hard to stop grinning, a warm smile settles on her face. “I could definitely say the same for you. Part of my heart definitely belongs to you, and your eyes look like coming home. I’m usually rather patient, but waiting for you was difficult. Maybe you’re like a tree, as you’re turning slightly sappy!” Marisol pokes her in the shoulder playfully and links arms with her.

“That’s by far the worst joke you’ve ever done. I don’t think it actually had any joke to it, it was just weird word play. But I actually missed you, and even the puns! Which is one thing I didn’t think I would, but it’s weird what you miss.” 

They started to walk together, arm in arm. Marisol only breaks free to retrieve her luggage and apart from that they stay close together. 

“What about your ridiculous amounts of coffee, and alarms? One person shouldn’t need 7 alarms to wake up, even I only have one and snooze it twice. Which is more than enough.” Alecto teases Marisol, who’s eyes widen in protest. Before she can respond, Alecto keeps going. 

“Anyway, I did miss that, it’s weird to have just myself in the flat. Sadie’s definitely been missing you, she’s got used to having two mums. It’s nice to be a cat parent with you. I told my dad to expect grand cats instead of grandchildren, which made him laugh. He’s definitely fine with that, it’s hardly a surprise.” She looks over to Marisol to see her wiping tears from her eyes.

“These are happy tears, don’t worry. You’re like a cat yourself, with all the purring in your sleep you do. You’ve definitely miaowed at me, once or twice, too. Which is cute. This relationship is so special and wonderful to me. I’ve never had anything quite like this before…” her voice is slightly wobbly and Alecto squeezes her hand tight. “I’m also a little tired, so will need a nap once we get back.”

“Of course, no problem. We’ve got all the time in the world to catch up. And you must be tired, you never nap.”

Alecto feels a warm feeling take her over. Just being there with the love of her life once again turns her to mush slightly. Her extended family had been asking about Marisol and she wants so desperately for them to meet but wants Marisol to be comfortable with it too.

“What’s on your mind? You’re looking deep in thought.” Marisol studies her carefully, tear tracks still present on her cheeks. Alecto reaches up and wipes Marisol’s eyes with her sleeve, being gentle as she does it. 

“My family would love to meet you. I know you’ve met one of my siblings already, but I want you to eventually meet the rest of them. When you’re comfortable of course, I… I don’t want to force things...” she feels slightly nervous and trips over her words as she speaks. She looks down at her feet and the pavement they’re walking on. She had spent so much time looking at her feet rather than the world around her in the past and was worried she’d fall back into those habits yet again.

“Hey. That’s fine to have it be a future goal, and it means a lot that you’re going at my pace. People have been scared off by it before. I do want to, of course I do. With time, that is.” Marisol gently catches hold of her chin and looks into her eyes. Alecto tries to ground herself in Marisol’s dark brown eyes, and the unexpected seriousness on her face. Just the small act of touch sends herself into overdrive, and when Marisol lets go, Alecto pulls a chunk of long hair over her chin to feel the pins and needles coming from her chin. _If this is what love is, then it should stay forever._


End file.
